MIA
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: If you don't get the title it stands for missing in action. Scott summers vanished in a tragic accident while on a school trip a month ago, he is believed dead, or is he?
1. aftershock

**A weird fic I thought up in one of my very boooorriinngg classes. I don't own anything so don't sue me.**

* * *

The class trip was supposed to be fun, I couldn't go on it because of soccer, if it wasn't for that he may still be alive. I could have saved him! He sacrificed himself, I loved him. I never got the chance to tell him that. I loved that stubborn ass boy. I loved him! No one understands that. I have wished I died along side of him, so many times, I lost count. I want to end it. I want to end the agony. I am on the edge of my sanity, and don't know how much longer I can hold on. He died in honor that is how he wanted to go. He spent years of his life saving those damn ungrateful people. He died for them for crying out loud. I just wish I was with him when he died. He was alone when his life ended.

Here I sit, wishing he could be by my side. It is selfish I know, he died saving other people, and here I am wishing he let those people die so he could be here with me. We never did recover his body, the police think it was washed away or eaten by fish or whatever. I don't believe them; I know his body was taken to the home of heroes in the underworld. He deserves to be there too. No one can thank him for his heroism as a vigilante, a leader of the team the x-men, except the few who know the secret. Like us, the x-team, the ones who suffer every day with his death, the loss of our leader, our hero. He saved us all, always risking his own life and safety in the line of duty. I LOVED HIM.

I put on my face every day, not letting on my pain. Everyone thinks I am alright. They are blind to my pain. I cry myself to sleep every night, hoping no one hears. I think they do, but they try their best to ignore it. They say time heals all wounds. Time will never heal my wound, deep in my heart. I will never love again. He was my one true love and I never had the courage to confess it to him. Now it's too late. I will never get that chance. I hope I get to see him again when I die. Even if it's for just a second, I want to see his face, hear his voice and know everything will be all right. Scott Summers died a hero to this town and its people, but he will always be my hero.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I ment it that way. If you didn't pick it up, those were Jean Grey's thoughts. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. A new chapter will be up soon.**


	2. sunk

**Part 2. Is he really gone for good? Here is the accident as it happened in Scott's mind and the people's minds around him.**

* * *

Madness pure madness. Screams and the sound of wooden beams cracking and breaking filled the air. Someone next to him screamed in pain. He glanced over to see a girl holding he left arm, I think her name is Cathy. She is in my science class. The stupid insignificant thoughts filled Scott's mind, while images on death filled others.

A sudden pain awakened him, a white hot pain flashed across his shoulder as a jagged piece of something cut into it and staid logged in place. Blood poured out of the wound.

He took no notice and left it where it was.

What happened? He thought to himself. The last thing before this that he clearly remembered was the ferry boat carrying the class. The trip had been fun, cruising around from island to island, studying the relics from each one for history. Only a few students were chosen to make the trip. They were around the Florida area. Today was the final day of their week long excursion. Scott was disappointed about that, but sort of happy, he missed Jean even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Scott's mind jumped back to reality when he heard another scream, he felt water sloshing over his feet. He realized the boat was sinking. Chaos and disorder was the easy way to explain the scene inside the quickly sinking ship. Teens ran every direction screaming, trying to find a exit. Scott's training for the x-team took over, and he began trying to get people out as quickly as he could. He began yelling, using his commanding, Cyclops voice that got everyone's attention. The usually soft spoken boy herded the teens out of the room and into the hallway. Everyone stopped cold. Scott noticed that no one could get the door open.

"DAMMIT." Scott muttered and shoved his way through the crowd. The water was up to his knees and people were beginning to panic. That was the last thing he wanted. He went up to the door and pulled with all his strength. The door wouldn't budge. He moved back a step, pushing people back behind him, and braced himself for the pain that was to come, the door was heavy, thick wood. Scott lashed out with a hard kick, and another, and another. The door began to give a bit. He pushed his body to the limit. He reeled back and kicked it hard, he heard an audible crack as the door and his leg, foot, and ankle broke under the stress. He fell in a heap on the floor, only half conscious.

People ran, stepped, jumped, or whatever over him to get to freedom. Two pair of hands were helping him off the floor. He looked up through the haze of pain and saw Rogue's face and his best friend Paul's face. They put his arms over each of their shoulders and supported his weight. Scott helped the best he could, but it wasn't much use. They slowly reached the deck to find some kids crying, praying, or just jumping into the water. The teens smelled wood burning and realized the sinking ship was now catching on fire. Inflatable life boats were being thrown into the water. The three teens spotted one that was only half full and decided to go for it.

"Scott, we are going to jump, do you think you can swim?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah." Was Scott's weak reply.

The threesome leaped into the unforgiving ocean. They surfaced near the small life craft and clambered onboard. They sat down on the hard rubber floor of the lifeboat.

The shock of the water cleared his mind. He knew once the ship went down, that was it. Everyone left onboard and around the ship would die from the pull of the sinking vessel. Nothing could survive underwater for more than five minutes. Scott made up his mind and got unsteadily to his one good knee, using his arms to balance himself.

"What are you doing man?" Paul asked. "You are in no shape be up."

Rogue knew immediately what the boy was going to do, and also knew there was nothing she could do to stop him or help him. She had no useful powers and wasn't a strong swimmer.

"Tell the professer thank you for being like a father to me for all these years, also tell Jean...Tell Jean, I have always and always will love her. Scott kissed Rogue quickly on the cheek, and patted Paul on the back and said "Thank you." He then jumped off the side of the small craft, leaving a shocked Paul and a Sobbing Rogue behind him.

* * *

**I will put what happens to Scott after he jumps from the life boat in the next chapter. Right now I need to take these bloody contacts out of my eyes before the dry to it. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	3. hero

**Thanks for the reviews, The Scribe3 I will try to get that in later in the story. Now part 3.**

* * *

Scott swam under water for awhile, and then surfaced. If they were not in such a dire crisis, he would stop to marvel at the beauty of the ocean and sky. The sun would be setting in about an hour or so. He popped up for air, and then looked around; treading water as well as he could with one leg. He saw a girl struggling in the water, about a hundred feet away from a life boat. No one lifted a finger to help her; they just shouted encouragement from the safety of the rubber raft. Scott stroked over, and helped the girl, practically dragging her. The girl looked exhausted. Scott left her at the boat and swam off to find someone else to help before she could thank him. Whispered thanks were all she could muster.

The boat was almost underwater, only a small bit of it still remained out of the water. Rogue scanned the water earnestly, searching for Scott, and finally found him swimming over towards the boat, she gasped. The boats undertow would pull him under with it.

Scott felt numbness creeping into his limbs form exhaustion. He kept going though. He stopped 10 feet away from the sinking ship and grabbed hold of the side of a life boat to rest. The boat went under, and quickly hit the bottom. It was only 13 feet deep here, so it wasn't a bad dive.

After that quick breather, he took a deep breath and dove to the wreck. He saw a large gaping hole in the side of the boat. He could see well under the water, because, before he dove off the lifeboat, he had put his visor on and it was water tight. He spotted a still form floating near the ceiling. He grabbed it around the waist. It was a barely conscious Taryn. He pulled her out the hole in the ship and swam up to the surface. He had a large lung capacity because he had been practicing breathing drills to use in this kind of emergency, he could stay under water for about two minutes without any problem, three tops. His leg and shoulder throbbed, he felt light headed from blood loss maybe?

He dove again and again, by his third trip, he felt sick, but was getting ready to dive again. Rogue and Paul paddled the life raft over near where they last saw Scott.

"Gawd ah hope he's alright." Rogue mumbled.

"Me too." Paul replied thoughtlessly. He shifted uneasily in the boat, seeing what he thought was a fin cutting the water a few feet away from them. "Me too."

Scott surfaced again, without anyone with him. He gasped for air. Rogue reached out a gloved hand and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him in towards the boat. All this pain and suffering all this destruction happened in less than an hour.

"Scott y'all right?' Rogue asked earnestly.

"Scott coughed up some water and gurgled one word, "Fine."

Scott's stomach churned and he threw up, all over everything, but it didn't really matter any more. Scott knew what was happening, he was getting the bends. He remembered the teacher saying something about that in class, air bubbles get into your blood stream or something.

'Rogue, lets get him in the boat." Paul said.

"No, I'm going down one more time to make sure I didn't miss anyone, even if they are dead by now, there's still a chance." Scott stuttered out the words.

"You can't." Rogue told him.

Scott pulled away from her hands and dove for the last time. That was the last she saw of Scott. The rescue crews came about 10 minutes later. Scott had never surfaced. Rogue thought that he must have gotten trapped of ran out of air down there.

10 minutes earlier and Scott would still be with us. Rogue thought angrily to herself as she stood holding the railing of the rescue ship tightly with both hands, tears streamed down her cheeks. I didn't do a damn thing to help him either.

Other kids were talking, Scott Summers pulled me out of the water, Scott summers saved my life, I owe my life to that kid, or whatever. Scott was a hero in every teen's mind.

6 kids died that day, Scott summers one of them. 41 survived, Scott summers helped 30 of them in some way. Mostly it was in kicking down the door, but in some cases it was dragging then to a life boat, pulling them out of the sunken ship, or something like that.

All that mattered was that Scott Summers, leader of the elite team the x-men, hero, whatever you would call him is gone, and isn't coming back. Rogue cried harder with that thought on her mind and then asked one of the crewmen to borrow a phone or something, the x-men were in for the shock of their lives.

* * *

**Sad isn't it, I think I over did it a bit but, oh well live with it. If you don't like it blame my very scary mind, not me. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
